


Free Will and Corruption

by Sinistretoile



Series: Father Seb and Sister Sam [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Crack, Crack Crossover, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Team Free Will crosses paths with Father Sebastian and Samantha





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



The shot glasses hit the wooden bar top hard. Male and female grunts after the whiskey burn followed. Dean made no effort to hide that he was checking out the little strawberry blonde who was meeting him shot for shot and looking no worse for the wear either. He licked his lips at the snug jeans over her round ass and the tight red tee shirt that looked like it would be soft under his hands. She had a pretty little silver cross laying on her prodigious cleavage.  
“So Samantha, what are you doing in bar like this, drinking whiskey with a guy like me?”  
She leaned on the bar top, her upper arms squeezing her chest together and making it more prominent. Not that it needed any help. “What would you say if I told you I was looking for trouble?”  
“I’d say you found it.” Dean and Samantha turned to the voice. Dean cursed under his breath.  
“Cass, meet Samantha-“  
“Stan, formerly Sister Mary Samuels. Before she left the church after an incubus attack incident.”  
Samantha smirked. “You know who I am. Who are you?”  
“You don’t know?”  
“Well, I know this is Dean.” She nudged his shoulder with hers. “Sucker for pie in more ways than one.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, pressing her tongue between her teeth. “And that tall drink of sweetness over there is his brother Sam. So who are you?”  
Dean frowned, his brow furrowing. “Wait, how do you-“  
“I’m Castiel. Forgive me if I prefer not to shake your hand. The corruption and all.”  
Samantha shrugged and brought the highball glass of whiskey to her lips. “Don’t blame you.” Samantha felt Sebastian’s eyes on her from the table in the corner. “So right now I’m wondering if I’ve wasted my $50 and my time.”  
Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I’m not quite sure I follow.”  
She pointed past his shoulder to the corner table where fallen priest Father Sebastian Stan sat cloaked in nominal darkness, his legs widespread and hands loose at rest on his muscular thighs. Dean and Cass both turned to look. “That’s my husband. Father Sebastian Stan. But then you know that, don’t you, Castiel? You know about Sebby’s possession. His corruption. And his redemption.”  
“Can a demon be truly redeemed?”  
She shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Dean. His gaze flicked to her mouth when she licked her lips. A rather unfortunate side effect to bearing the mark of two separate incubi...she was catnip. His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you aren't here by coincidence?"  
"No, we were looking for you."  
"For what?"  
"To make sure you understand that we're not a threat to you so long as you leave us alone."  
Castiel regarded her silently. "Can he keep the demon contained?"  
"Azarath does not feed on souls anymore." She brought the whiskey to her lips and looked past the angel to the man who owned her. The only part of his face that could be seen was his lush lips curled into a smile as she drained the glass.  
"What does it feed on?"  
"Other demons." Castiel blinked.  
"Whoa, are you saying your boyfriend-"  
"Husband."  
"Your husband is possessed by a demon-"  
"Willing host."  
Dean sighed. "You're fast losing your pretty, darling." Samantha laughed. Dean smiled despite himself. "Ok, your husband is the willing host of a cannibalistic demon?"  
"Yes."  
"So what? You go around hunting other demons for his to eat so it leaves human souls alone?"  
"Correct."  
Dean and Castiel looked at each other. "I don't see why we'd be any threat to you so long as no innocent lives are being taken."  
"Good. Pleasure meeting you boys. If you need anything, here's my number. Sebby and I are always happy to help." She tucked a slip of paper into Dean's breast pocket. Her lips brushed his cheek. "Maybe next time we can play." His cheek tingled after kiss. He watched her walk over to the man in the corner and pull him up by his hand. She lead him out by their joined hands, neither looking back.


End file.
